Moments Too Early Moments Too Late
by Miss Private Daniel Jackson
Summary: Raven Rosewood, a childhood friend of Matty, Taylor, Scarpa, and Marbles returns to Brooklyn NY after being sent out of town on a job by Benny. How will she handle the news of everything that has happened in the 18 months that she was gone? How does Teddy Deserve fit into all of this?


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Knockaround Guys! I only own Raven Maria Rosewood!

A/N: I would love to thank Mrs. Producer for her help on this! If it wasn't for her, this wouldn't be up here now. Haha.

* * *

Raven's POV:

Midnight. Not a very good time to be riding in the rain on a 1997 Kawasaki Vulcan. The rain was soaking through my jeans, chilling me to the bone. Just a half hour from Brooklyn New York. What a relief!

I pulled up into a parking space in front of my old apartment. Still paid rent on it so I would have it when I came back. I smiled to myself, hopping off of the motorcycle. I grabbed the keys to my home from the saddlebag before I made my way up the stairs.

When I was in front of my door, I put the key in only to find that it was already unlocked. Slowly, I reached around to grab my Beretta from the small of my back. Opening the door, I could see a figure lying on the couch.

'What the hell?' I asked myself as I crept closer.

I reached over the man's head for the lights when his hands came up and grabbed my wrist, pinning me to the ground.

The light came on and I could see the shocked look on the face of the man holding me down. As well as the face of the man aiming a pistol at my head.

"Taylor? Marbles?" I asked shoving the dumbfounded mocha skinned man off me. "What the hell?"

"We heard you were going to be back in town, so we decided to surprise you," Johnny Marbles said as I stood up.

"But we didn't know it would be in the middle of the night," Taylor Reese added as he too stood up.

I just shook my head at those two, my wet raven colored hair falling into my face.

"So, what did I miss while I was in San Diego?" I asked as I put my leather jacket on the arm of the couch. "You know you can put that damn thing away, right?"

Marbles looked at the pistol in his hand, "Oh right, sorry."

He put the pistol on the counter as I reached down to grab my Beretta from the hardwood floor. I put it back in the small of my back before I headed into the kitchen.

"Raven?"

I looked up at the mocha skinned man, curious as to what he had to say since he rarely called me by my first name.

"Yeah?"

His eyes went to the tattoo on the inside of my left arm. The name that was etched into my tanned skin. Matty Demaret.

"We didn't tell Matty about this because we figured you'd want to be the one to tell him," Taylor told me, his brown eyes looking into mine.

I nodded, "Was there any bills from the hospital while I was gone?"

Marbles shook his head, I nodded.

"Alright, I'm gonna go get changed into some dry clothes and you two don't go anywhere," I told them before I made my way into my room.

* * *

No One's POV:

The raven haired woman walked out of her room in a loose pair of black shorts and a white tank top. She sat down on the couch I front of her TV, in between Johnny Marbles and Taylor Reese.

"You gonna go talk to Benny, Maria?" Taylor asked as the woman rested her head on his shoulder.

"As soon as I get some sleep," She answered, in between yawns.

"Well, get some sleep before I put something in your next beer, Raven Rosewood," Marbles said to her, smirking.

"You do and you'll be dead before you can say 'oh shit,'" She told him, trying to glare at the man. Failing miserably.

"I think Matty would do that for ya, Maria," Taylor said, laughing as the young woman yawned once again. "But, seriously. Get some sleep."

"Va bene, Taylor. Che sto per ottenere qualche chiuso occhio," she replied, drifting off to sleep.

Taylor Reese shook his head at the woman.

"She's gonna be the death of me," Taylor said as he picked her up and carried her to her room. He set her on the bed before walking back out to the living room. "The woman may be like a sister to me, but she's gonna kill me one of these days."

"Who knows," Marbles replied, shrugging before his green eyes went right back to the TV.


End file.
